Un camino para dos
by yoko midori chan
Summary: Alguna vez te has sentado a pensar lo triste que es amar a una persona y ella no te corresponda y que despues de tantos anos el destino se esfuerze en unirlos? para que caminen tomados de la mano para siempre y se amen para siempre. Hinata siempre te ame.
1. Chapter 1

*****Un camino para dos*****

-Las calles de la ciudad de tokyo lucían solas y frías y en estas deambulaba un chico de no más de 23 anos tambaleándose de una lado a otro debido a que el alcohol había penetrado profundamente y afectado parte del correcto equilibrio del cuerpo y de sus sentidos; después de tratar de llegar a su casa y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, ya había llegado a su casa, una casa grande y lujosa digna de una persona adinerada, ya había traspasado la gran entrada que rodeaba la casa y llego a la entrada de la gran casa.

El chico entro y se tiro al piso de lo mareado que estaba, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba en frente del. con ojos de desaprobación.

-Estas son horas de llegar a la casa-le reprendió su padre Hiashi, un hombre imponente presencia de alta moral irreprensible que no le gustaba las irresponsabilidades y los incumplimientos –eres la vergüenza de la familia como te atreves a desobedecer las reglas de la familia, tu eres mi único hijo varón y el futuro heredero de mis bienes y pertenencias además de mis dos hijas tus hermanas.

-Neji se hecho a reír por el discurso que su padre le daba.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo su padre alzando la voz-

-De lo estúpido que eres-respondió Neji a la pregunta de su padre de manera burlona –soy tu único hijo varón ¿Qué harán tus hijas para llevar la empresa hacia delante ¿eh? O acaso me quitaras lo que me pertenece y se lo darás a Hinata, que es una inútil.

-Mide tus palabras jovencito-dijo hiashi –si sigues así lo hare y los estoy pensando, así tienes las de perder.

-Inténtalo- lo reto Neji a carcajadas-¿ya no estoy muy grandecito como para acatar ordene tuyas? ¿No lo crees?

-El alcohol te esta nublando la mente.

-Te lo he dicho varias veces y sé que tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero le cederé a Hinata el 90% de las acciones de la empresa y todos mis bienes y en cuanto a ti solo te cederé el 10% -sentencio su padre dando media vuelta para irse de allí, pero Neji lo detuvo .

-Crees que Hinata podrá hacerlo? Perderás la empresa en menos de una semana ,ella es torpe y no sabe manipular nada en el mundo de los negocios es una mujer que no sabe ni en donde esta parada-corto Neji.

-No pero si se quien puede hacerlo-dijo Hiashi subiendo las escaleras-No tendré mas remedio que casar a Hinata, para que la empresa siga en pie.

-No te preocupes padre hare que Hinata renuncie a su cargo y me lo ceda de nuevo a mi-pensó Neji-hare de la vida de Hinata un infierno.

-Otro día había empezado para Hinata, estaba feliz porque volvería a su hogar después de haber estudiado durante cuatro largos años administración de empresas, ella había elegido hacer sus estudios en Francia debido a las recomendaciones de Sakura para que estuviera lo más lejos posible de su hermano Neji el cual le hacia la vida imposible a demás de su hermana Hanabi pero Neji era más insoportable cada vez que estaban junto le recordaba lo patética que era y la vergüenza que sentía de ser su hermano y eso la hería irreversiblemente y cedió a estudiaren Francia.

-Entro a a la ducha a darse un buen baño para poder alistarse y salir del apartamento en que estuvo durante el tiempo trascurrido en Francia.

-¿Cómo estarán mis amigos después de cuatro anos y como estará él?-pensaba Hinata mientras tomaba un baño.

- Mientras tanto en Tokio….

-Iba entrando a una de las empresas mas prestigiadas unos de los mejores empresario en las industrias del perfume Naruto Namikaze uno de los mejores y más jóvenes empresarios en toda esa industria, había sido requerido por Hiashi Hyuga gran magnate de hyuga`s company una empresas más cotizadas en venta de perfumes, por cada pasillo que pasaba todas la mujeres quedaban hechizadas claro y como no si además de ser rico era muy atractivo y apuesto; ya había llegado a la oficina del señor Hyuga …..

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de negocios?-hablo de Hiashi para saber cómo le fue.

-Excelente como siempre-dijo restándole importancia al asunto-¿a qué se debe su llamado señor Hyuga.

-Como siempre no te gustan los rodeos, directo al grano digno de ser mi yerno-

-¿A qué viene eso háblame de una buena vez-dijo Naruto-"como siempre bromeando conmigo"

-Quiero que te cases con mi hija Hinata-hablo firme el Hyuga-se que tal vez digas que está muy joven pero ella es mi única hija con la suficiente edad para casarse, pero deseo lo mejor para ella; además tu padre anda buscándote novia ¿no crees que mi hija es un buen partido para ti?

-Hinata una chica tan suave como el algodón y tan dulce como la fruta más exquisita del bosque ,a decir verdad a Naruto no le molestaba que ella fuera su esposa pero su edad era un problema Hinata era una chica tan frágil que cualquier momento se rompería y él no quería ser la fuerza por la cual se rompiera ;Hinata era una chica que amaba la naturaleza, los animales era completamente vegetariana evitarlos a cualquier costa, no le gustaban los conflictos por lo que trataba d ,no le gustaba los suburbios por lo cual no salía mucho pero que hacer si ella era así, aunque no sabía si ella habría cambiado ya que ni la ha visto desde hace tres largos años.

-¿Entonces?-interrumpió Hyashi a Naruto de su ensimismamiento-

-Si mi padre y usted ya han discutido el tema acepto-dijo Naruto-

-Entonces mi hija vendrá hoy de Francia y habrá una cena para que tu padre y tu vengan a cenar mañana en la noche, así vez a mi hija y discutimos el asunto.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la noche entonces señor Hyashi-hablo el rubio para luego retirarse.

-Ya en la noche había llegado una Hinata muy cansa de del largo viaje de nueve horas ,se había tirado a la cama, como extrañaba su hogar, aunque ninguno de sus familiares se encantaban en casa para avisarles que ya había llegado casa, estaba feliz de haber vuelto a su casa después de tantos años. La joven Hyuga se fue en dirección al baño para tomar una reconfortante ducha ,luego de que salió del baño se tiro a la cama llevando puesta la bata de baño su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y el cansancio salió a flote que en pocos minutos sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.

_-Iba por un camino una joven pareja caminando tomados de la mano y rebosantes de felicidad en medio de un gran camino rodeados de grandes y hermosos arboles, el chico que acompañaba a la joven era rubio de tez blanca, ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje negro muy elegante y la chica iba tenía un largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies ajustado arriba que caía hacia abajo el cual tenía puesto un bello cinturón, la joven era de tez mas pálida que el chico y tenía unos ojos de color lila, de cabello negro azulados que le llegaba por la cintura; el chico se detuvo y miro a los ojos a la chica como si de eso dependiera su vida._

_-Sabes Hinata chan-articulo el rubio a lo que la chica intensifico la atención a sus palabras, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que te am……._

-La chica se levanto de golpe al oír su teléfono celular sonar.

-Diga?-dijo la pelinegra aun con bastante sueno.

-Hinata! ¿Porque no me llamaste cuando llegaste de Francia?!- le reprochaba su mejor amiga Sakura ,estaba muy enojad a por la falta de tacto de su amiga.

-Llegue cansada Sakura y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a mi casa y tirarme a la cama-se excuso la joven Hyuga-Ni si quiera he visto a mi padre y eso que vivimos en el mismo techo.

-Se escucho un suspiro de parte Sakura del otro lado de la línea-Te veo en el hospital a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien-contesto Hinata –nos vemos.

-ok-le contesto sakura seguido de colgar el teléfono.

-La chica se había quedado pensativa ya que recordó el sueno que había tenido era raro que sonara con aquel chico el cual una vez le robo el corazón o ¿acaso aun está enamorada del rubio?- Se debatía mentalmente la Hyuga.

Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Espero les haya gusta la historia y la continuación depende de la cantidad de reviews que dejen.**

**Ténganme piedad****.**

**Para los que leen mi otro naruhina no se desesperen es que últimamente no tengo inspiración para la conti, pero hare la posible para actualizar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy lindos n_n.**

*****Un camino para dos*****

_Se veía un chico y una chica muy felices, él acariciaba su negro y largo cabello mientras la observaba, su sonrisa le cautivaba el corazón hallando como consecuencia enamorarse aun mas de la persona que había en frente de y esa sonrisa cálida que le transmitía felicidad, se encontraba en medio de un enorme jardín llenos de rosas; sus miraras no eran miradas de deseo sino de amor no era una simple atracción iba mas allá de eso. La chica iba a decir algo pero…._

Inesperadamente la alarma del reloj del chico sonó para darle paso al despertar de tan maravilloso sueno, el chico al despertar se había dado cuenta de que había soñado con Hinata. El la había conocido desde pequeño cuando apenas tenía nueve anos y ella tenia cinco,Naruto era muy buen amigo de Neji el hermano mayor de Hinata,el y Hinata siempre se llevaban muy bien pero cuando Hinata llego a la preadolescencia se había alejado un poco de Naruto. El mismo se decía mentalmente "no tal vez es la pubertad se le pasara" pero ese día nunca llego apenas intercambiaban saludos hasta que ella se fue a Francia a cursar una carrera para poder trabajar en la empresa de su padre,Naruto sabia que su hermano odiaba a Hinata en sobremanera y su padre a veces se hacsu hija no existía desde que había nacido hanabi ;en la tierna niñez de Hinata Naruto era prácticamente su único amigo además de Sakura a pesar de el era cuatro años mayor que ella tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad intachable.

-Hinata iba al despacho de su padre para saludarle ya que cuando llego de su viaje no había podido saludarle debido a lo cansada que estaba por las extenuantes horas de viaje.

-Buenos días padre-dijo la chica.

-Buenos días hija, necesito hablar contigo-dijo su padre tomando una actitud demasiado seria.

-Diga padre-Hinata sabía que cuando ponía esa cara tan dura y seria se trataba de algo muy importante.

-Hija ,te he comprometido con el hijo de los Namikaze se que es apresurado a tu edad pero él es un buen empresario y se desenvuelve bien en los negocios y necesitamos a alguien inteligente y perspicaz para sacar a flote la empresa.

-Con Naruto…..-sus pensamientos se centraban en aquel nombre y se preguntaba si había cambiado y si seguía siendo el mismo chico de tres anos,se sentía feliz y triste a la vez ,por una lado se casaría con el príncipe que le robaba el aliento y sus sueños pero ¿ el la amaba de igual forma? Esa pregunta surco en su mente puesto a que tenía miedo de que después que se casara su matrimonio fuera un desastre, no lo permitiría ¡jamás!

-Su padre seguía hablando, pero ella estaba tan lejos de la realidad su mente estaba centrada en el chico que le robaba el sueno……

-La cena se entre la familia Namikaze y Hyuga será hoy –dijo su padre-así que ponte algo representable -al ver a su hija que estaba usando una camisa un poco más ancha de lo normal, unos pantalones gastados y unos converse negros una gorra con el cabello suerto, Hinata no era muy amante de la moda pero siempre usaba vestidos y según su día se vestía, la susodicha hiso una reverencia para marcharse ya que iba a ver a su mejor amiga del alma que no veía desde hacía cuatro largos años.

-Ya había llegado al hospital e inmediatamente se dirigía a recepción para buscar información de donde se encontraba su amiga de antaño.

-Buenos días-saludo Hinata cortésmente-me puede decir ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la Dra. Haruno?

-Ella está a dos pasillos de allá en el consultorio diez-le contesto la señorita de igual forma.

-Gracias- despidió Hinata haciéndole reverencia a la señorita de la recepción.

-Hinata antes de encontrar el consultorio diviso a Sakura de lejos, ella era de largo y rosado, ojos verdes ,de tez blanca y delgada ;estaba usando una piyama significaba que estaba de guardia y ese día no podría salir ,Sakura vio a Hinata y fue a abrazarla de la felicidad ya que no se pudo contener de la emoción gruesas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer la mejillas de ambas chicas, los pacientes que estaban en los pasillos miraban al par de chicas algunos conmovidos, otros felices porque parecía que las nos se veían en años y era verdad tenían cuatro largos años separadas. Ya después de la sección de lágrimas estaban mas carmadasy conversando amenamente en la cafetería del hospital.

-¿y cómo te fue en Francia?-dijo Sakura de manera divertida-¿conociste algún chico?

-No-

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Sakura sorprendida-eres linda y todos los chicos babean por ti, eres muy linda.

-Pero Sakura, sabes que solo amo a una persona-dijo la peli azul-¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de el?

-No es fácil, olvidal a la persona que amas, lo se-dijo Sakura un poco triste-

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?-

-Debo decirte que Sasuke y yo nos reconciliamos-dijo y Sasuke eran novios desde que sakura había entrado a la universidad en la facultad de medicina, pero hace un par de meses tuvieron inconvenientes y se separaron por 3 meses.

-De verdad?

-Si y ahora si va enserio y nos casaremos dentro de un par de meses-

-¡Eso es genial!

-Pero que hay de ti Hinata.

-Bueno, mi padre me ha comprometido con Naruto-dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Pero Chinata ¿eso tiene algo de malo?-le pregunto su amiga ¿ya no amas a Naruto?

-¡No, no es eso!-se inquieto la chica-el problema es que si el también me ama, no quisiera casarme con el porqué se sienta obligado.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-le dio ánimos Sakura a Hinata-ademas sabes que Naruto no es una persona tan mala, además es muy comprensible-

-Hinata al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su amiga se calmo un poco.

-¿y sabes cuándo será la boda?-

-Aun no-dijo la peli azul-hoy habrá una cena con los padre de Naruto y mi padre.

-Bueno espero que todo salga bien-le miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hinata y Sakura se despidieron.

-Hinata había llegado a casa para ducharse y vestirse ya casi empezaría la cena en la discutirían la boda de Naruto y Hinata, ella estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez lo vería después de tanto tiempo y se preguntaba si había cambiado y si seguía siendo el mismo de antes o había cambiado su carácter, ya eso pronto lo sabría. Ya había salido de la ducha se había puesto un vestido no muy extravagante con un cintillo a nivel de su cintura el vestido era de color lila, con una zapatillas altas y llevaba su cabello suelto.

-Ya había bajado las escaleras y había divisado a la madre y al padre de caruto, la madre de Naruto se llamaba Kushina de cabello rojo y largo y unos ojos de color rojo (N/A:lo busque en internet no se dé que color son sus ojos, siempre ha sido un enigma para mi u_u) y su padre ya se sabia de quien había sacado lo apuesto Naruto su padre era muy apuesto a pesar de que ya no era tan joven, siempre estaba feliz, era rubio, de ojos azules y alto, se veía que entre los padres de Naruto había mucho amor,Hinata siempre visitaba la casa de Naruto con sakura ya que Sakura era prima de naruto y casi siempre se la pasaba allá.

-Pero Hinata vio a una tercera persona –Naruto….-dio susurro inaudible se quedo estática al ver que el chico le miraba de una forma extraña para ella no sabía si era una mirada de amor o de cariño;Naruto fue y se acerco a Hinata y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Hinata-chan, has crecido mucho-decía el hico eufórico sin soltar a Hinata-estas más linda que antes y creciste un poco mas aunque soy más alto que tu-Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza por el gran abrazo que le dio Naruto,ella cuando iba a la casa de Naruto siempre se ponía roja delante de él, aunque a veces el rubio ignoraba por completo que la ponía así, aunque siempre se comportaba como un hombre responsable actuaba de una forma divertida por sus ocurrencias. Ya había soltado a Hinata y se dirigieron al gran comedor de la mansión.

-Nuestros hijos se comprometerán en matrimonio dentro de un par de semanas-empezó a hablar el patriarca Hyuga-

-Mi esposa se encargara de organizar la boda-interrumpió Minato-Y se irá a vivir a casa con nuestro hijo.

-Naruto y Hinata no escuchaban lo que sus padres decían solo se mandaban miradas,Naruto esta mas diferente desde la última vez que le vi ya no es el mismo-pensaba Hinata al mirar a Naruto y este le devorvio la mirada con una sonrisa, no sabía que decirle todo era tan rápido ya seria esposa de Naruto dentro de dos semanas ,claro eran amigos de toda la vida y ellos se conocían mejor que nadie hasta habían guardado un secreto el que nunca Hinata le dijo a su padre, en el que por poco pierde la vida.

Hinata ¿quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunto Kiba.

_-No gracias, no tomo alcohol- le dijo Hinata tratando de evitarlo-_

_-Ella se había ido a escondidas de su padre con sus amigos a festejar su último ano en la secundaria para luego asistir a la universidad, bien sus amigos sabían que Hinata no era amante de esas cosas ni del desorden era una niña como decía su padre "casta y sin maldad" y era tan cierto como dos por dos eran cuatro pero ese día sus amigos descubrieron lo que a Hinata le hacia un mínimo vaso de alcohol; por accidente por así decirlo Hinata se equivoco de vaso y se tomo su bebida luego al rato se sentía un poco mareada y con ganas de no se sabe que, los chicos estaban festejando cerca de un rio habían personas adentro del rio nadando y otras afuera conversando gracias a Dios que a Sakura se había ocurrido invitar a Naruto aunque fuera una persona ya de mayor edad, todo mundo dejo de hacer lo que hacía para ver a la peli azul desde lo alto de una piedra estaba hablando con sasuke de cosas triviales hasta que Sakura le señalo horrorizada el acto que iba a hacer Hinata._

_-¡Hinata, baja de ahí!- le grito el rubio sin respuesta alguna de la chica y ella se tiro al vacio, pero al no ver a la chica en el agua Naruto se asusto y se tiro al rio a buscarla desesperadamente, no le encontraba en ningún sitio hasta que se topo la chica inconsciente y se la llevo a la orilla para darle los primeros auxilios, empezó a revisar si respiraba y luego a darle suaves masajes a nivel de tórax para sacar el agua que la chica había tragado, luego empezó a darle respiración boca a boca y seguía con las mismas maniobras hasta que la chica empezó a toser y habría los ojos un poco desorientada, además de que Sakura estaba preocupada por Hinata y todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que fue una equivocación de Hinata al tomar el vaso tomo a Hinata en brazos y se la llevo con las cosas de pertenencia que había dejado se despidió de Sakura,Sasuke y los demás, la metió con cuidado en el auto y se la llevo a su casa, luego de que la llevo le acomodo en la ama de su habitación, aun no habían llegado los padres de Naruto y solo estaba la ama de llaves, fue a unos de los pasillos en donde estaba un teléfono y llamo a su médico de cabecera de su madre para que viniera a revisarla._

_-Ella está muy bien-dijo el Dr. Fugaku-tienes suerte de no haberte dado un peligroso golpe, fue muy peligroso de tu parte haber saltado de esa altura, pero estarás bien, descansa y te tomas estas pastillas._

_-Por favor nada de esto a mi padre Dr. Uchiha -dijo la chica tomando las pastillas en sus manos-si se entera de lo que hice no viviré para contarlo._

_-No te preocupes, como no te paso nada grave guardare el secreto, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer._

_-Está bien-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa-_

_-Hinata te quedarás hoy en mi casa-le dijo Naruto-quitate la ropa mojada en el baño te traeré algo seco, para que duermas._

_-¿Y mi padre, que le diré?-dijo una Hinata muy temerosa, de que su padre le castigara por pasar la noche afuera de su casa-_

_-No te preocupes le he llamado-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que le transmitía seguridad-además es muy tarde, son las nueve de la noche._

_-Ya eran las doce y media y aun no podía lidiar el sueno, por que el estaba a unos centímetros de él._

_-El estaba plácidamente dormido en un futon que siempre tenía para cuando Sasuke su mejor amigo de toda la vida se quedaba en su casa; veía como dormía parecía un ángel caído del cielo, el era muy sobreprotector con Hinata y más cuando los chicos tenían malas intenciones con ella ya que ella no sabía nada de la vida, era muy inocente. Pero el chico abrió los ojos y sus miradas chocaron._

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-dijo el chico adormilado-¿No puedes dormir?_

_-Ella asintió._

_-No te preocupes, no le dije a tu padre que en verdad sucedió, solo le dije que te desmayaste al ver una ratón en mi casa. Aunque eso mismo le dije a mi madre y a mi padre y mañana mandaran a buscar un exterminador-dijo divertido._

_-¿Y la ama de llaves? _

_-No hay nadie mejor que ella para guardar secretos, así que duérmete, ese será nuestro secreto y de un grupito mas y empezó a reír por lo bajo acompañándole Hinata también._

-Mañana anunciaremos el compromiso y la boda de nuestros hijos-al decir estas palabras Hinata le puso más atención a su padre.

-Luego se despidieron de sus invitados.

-Pero desde la ventana se veía un joven de cabellos largos de color castaños y ojos llenos de rencor dirigidos hacia Naruto y el susodicho se dio cuenta de que le observaban.

-¿Qué tramara Neji contra Naruto?

**¿Merece un review? **

**Advertencia: pasen por mi profile para saber cuándo público, me tardo mucho pero no tanto.**


End file.
